


Kill Your Mind

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode 6x05: Kiss Kiss Breach Breach, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identity, Killer Frost vs Caitlin, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Cisco through Caitlin's eyes. A 6x05 missing scene.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kill Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6x05! I have a bunch of emotions but somehow this is what ends up being in my reaction fic.

Caitlin doesn’t even have the chance to process her newfound consciousness. Frost threw her out without warning, burrowing away into a corner of her mind, in an eerie solemn silence after her encounter with Ramsay. 

It’s been so long, she stared at her own hands, balling her fingers into a fist, then splaying them out again, just taking in the feeling of being in control, of moving her own body again by her own will.

And she wants to go out and talk and scream and yell and cry over everything she’s missed, everything she lied to herself about being fine not being a part of, not experiencing through her own mind behind her own eyes. She wants to live. She is tired of passivity, of being snuffed out, ignored. She wants to live. Frost wants a life and how could Caitlin deny that, when she yearns for it just as much?

She wants to live, and yet, now that she is able, to breathe in air through her lungs without the cracking of internal frost, with the warmth that her humanity brings, all she finds is exhaustion, all she wants is sleep.

But an urgent knocking on her front door echoes through the space of her neglected home. Caitlin runs to answer it, the desperateness in the hall crawling under her skin, enough to be alarmed, and it brings her face to face with her best friend for the first time in weeks.

And if she felt she was emptied out, it was nothing compared to hallowed shell that is Cisco, the haunted eyes he wears. Her internal exclamation of startled _what did I let happen to me? _morphs into a horrified question of _what did I do to **you?**_

His hands shook at his sides, and he was leaning against the wooden door, almost as though he will fall over if he didn’t. The only readable expression she could make out was briefest relief, that it is her there to answer, that it is her he falls into. That it is her who ushers him in, that her eyes that soften with her love and concern and not stare at him, scathing blue. 

Cisco sits on her couch and reaches beside for Caitlin’s basket of folded blankets, untouched this season because to Frost.

A sturdy, heavy quilt belonging to Carla’s side of Caitlin’s family sits over his shoulders. He blinks and swallows until he feels the burning tears have all been directed down his throat.

She hovers a distance away, watching.

It feels like an hour later when Cisco finally moves, shifting to raise his gaze to meet her eyes, a blank expression washed over his face. He blinks twice more before working his mouth open.

“Is this how you felt when Ronnie died?”

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin should've been there for Cisco in this episode, not wasting time talking to Ramsay, who literally didn't even serve any plot, that's all I got to say about that.


End file.
